The Journey (comic)
The Journey is a comic book series that takes place in a fantasy world of monsters, dungeons, magic, and so on. The main characters of the comic are an immortal, a demon, a monster, and a shapeshifter. Issues #"Turri's Quest": Turri Dohrnii is a member of a race of immortals. She has been completing many quests to become the Zodiac, the ruler of all immortals. It seems as if she has completed every quest, but the current Zodiac, an old man, reveals she must reach spiritual enlightenment before becoming the Zodiac. After hearing this, Turri sets out with nothing but a map and the cloths on her back to find a way to reach enlightenment. #"Demon Head": Turri walks past a mountain named Demon Head, which is said to hold many demons within it. She tries to just walk away from it, but she is captured by a rhino demon and a sparrow demon, who bring her to the king of Demon Head, a sheep/goat demon named Capra Ovis. Due to his appearance, Turri laughs in Capra's face, causing him to become so angry he punches a massive hole in a wall and has Turri locked up. However, while in her cell, Turri is visited by a golden glowing woman, who reveals she is the blacksmith of the gods, and gives her a crown which will force Capra to his knees every time Turri says "kneel". After this, the god disappears and Turri tricks Capra in to wearing the crown, claiming it to be a gift. After making him free her, she orders him to come with her on her journey. Realizing he doesn't have many options, Capra agrees to come with her. #"The Shapeshifter": While camping one night, Capra considers killing Turri and running back to Demon Head, but then realizes if he kills her he will most likely never be able to get the crown off, and so just falls asleep. The next morning, they continue their journey, walking through a near by village. One man comes up to them and begs them for help, claiming they look like adventurers. Turri agrees to help, with the man revealing there is a shapeshifter who wants to marry his daughter and take her away from him. After hearing this, Capra also agrees to help, as he wants to fight the shapeshifter. The next morning, Capra hides in a closet as the shapeshifter walks in to the room. Capra mimics the daughter's voice perfectly and finds out the shapeshifter is actually afraid of him when he mentions his own name. After this, he reveals himself and chases the shapeshifter back to his home, where he is about to kill him. However, the shapeshifter turns back to his normal form (a pig creature) and begs Capra not to kill him. Turri, who followed him, talks Capra out of killing the creature. After this, the shapeshifter, who reveals he is named Pearl Swine, decides to travel along with them, claiming he'll be killed if he goes back to the village. #"Chelon, The Lake Monster": While walking around, Pearl reveals he is obsessed with women, as he can't stop talking about Turri's looks and claims her hating him is the first step to liking him. Along their journey, they enter a desert but get stuck at a large lake, which turns out to be guarded by three kappa-like creatures riding giant centipedes. Their leader, Chelon, claims he will never let them pass the lake. However, Capra insantly jumps over the lake and tries to attack the three, who jump in to the lake with their centipedes. Capra tries to chase them, but they manage to escape. After this, Turri has Pearl turn in to a fish and throws him in to the lake after them. However, Pearl doesn't come back up, so Capra once again jumps in after him, assuring Turri he'll be fine. When he reaches the bottom of the lake, he is instantly attacked by two of the lake creatures. He manages to fight them off and runs to the cave that they came from, where he finds Pearl just hanging out with Chelon. Capra is obviouslly confused and angry about this, but Chelon reveals he and Pearl actually know each other. Still anrgy, Capra grabs the both of them and swims to the top of the lake, throwing the both of them in front of Turri, who has no idea what's going on. After a quick explination, Turri offers Chelon a place on their team, which he accepts, once again angering Capra. Characters *Turri Dohrnii *Capra Ovis *Chelon *Pearl Swine Category:Comics